1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle lighting devices, and particularly to a vehicle lighting device having a plurality of reflecting surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
A common vehicle lighting device usually includes a central light source and a reflector surrounding the central light source. The central light source is used for radiating light. The reflector is used for limiting the light along a predetermined outputting direction, thereby achieving a high light illumination. However, in this condition, only about thirty percent of the light radiated from the central light source can be reflected and adjusted by the reflector for effective utilization. The other seventy percent of the light will be output directly, without being reflected or adjusted by the reflector. As such, part of the seventy percent of the light will not travel along the predetermined direction, and be not available for utilization to enhance a light illumination thereof. As such, a luminous flux of the light of the common vehicle lighting device employing a light emitting diode (LED) as the central light source in a predetermined outputting area usually can not achieve the rules cause of low utilization of light.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a vehicle lighting device which can overcome the above shortcomings.